


The Mouse

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mouse on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

A squeak pierced the air, and the bridge officers immediately identified the origin of the sound as the young ensign sitting at the conn.

"Is there a problem, Ensign?" Janeway asked kindly.

"I, uh...saw a mouse, Ma'am," the ensign stammered.

The creature then scampered directly across the bridge towards ops. "Oh, how cute," cooed the captain.

Harry jumped out of the way and cowered in a corner.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," sighed Janeway, rolling her eyes. Quickly, she unholstered her phaser and fired.

As the stench of seared rodent filled the room, a gruff half-Klingon voice asked, "lunch, anyone?"

**Author's Note:**

> The unnamed ensign may be either male or female.
> 
> The unnamed mouse is not Neelix.
> 
> Janeway's obligated to exterminate vermin due to Starfleet regulations.
> 
> Chakotay's there, somewhere. He's probably curled up in a hysterical ball of giggles.


End file.
